In order to manufacture a highly integrated semiconductor device, a pattern may be miniaturized. In order to integrate many devices into a small area, each device may be as small as possible. To this end, a pitch of the pattern may be reduced. As design rules for semiconductor devices have greatly decreased, there is a limitation in forming a pattern having a fine pitch due to a resolution limit of photolithography. Accordingly, may be a demand for a technology of forming a fine pattern beyond a resolution limit of photolithography. Also, there may be a demand for a semiconductor device having a new arrangement structure using the technology.